rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 153
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' A Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Part 153 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- Novel page '''Ryanium - Something the Author of the Rapture Novel thought up ' : He couldn't see normal materials (like my reinforced concrete) being used to build a viable Rapture in deep water -- which doesn't have to be quite as deep as the games views show (which would cause other more serious problems). He talks as if Rapture's buildings are made all of metal (something that would bankrupt the whole World to try to do, considering how Rapture would HAVE to be constructed for its depth). Such a substance WOULD be useful perhaps by those unrealistically strong indestructible (HUGE) windows (only destructible when the plot calls for it though), but then he never mentions that use for that substance (though he does mention how expensive that substance is). The Novel author frequently gets 'explainy', but then trips up on details of those explanations. --- --- --- Economy Industry '''Rubber For Rapture : Rubber is one of the important Industrial Age materials (flexible tubes, tires, etc...) required for modern technology. Synthetic rubber(s) were being produced before WW2 (and made during the war when natural rubber sources were cut off). Rapture would NEED locally-made rubber materials (replacements), so could/would be manufacturing it. Most would have originally been produced on the surface, but rubber does wear out. --- --- --- Examples of That "Uncertainty Principle" Thing (Idea behind the Cat in the Box 'Thought Experiment') : ' * Ryan is Alive and Not Alive ... * A "Guiding Principal" for Rapture seems to be happening/existing - but you just don't know til you play ... (observation decoherences quantums from their superposition states). (The hidden underlying mechanisms of the World can be mysterious). * Might the game having "generated" Missions (which you can't just "Look them up on the Internet" to get their solution) blow the minds of a majority of Players ?? Having Players actually THINK - What a novel concept !! (And those mission can go either way - results are 'Uncertain' ). * We open the box AND FIND : the Gianourmous Faux-Rapture Contamination from Infinite BS is DEAD !!! * Some Cats put Levine in a box ??? (Shrodlinger must've been a 'dog' person.) --- --- --- '''THE Computer in Columbia (It IS FANTASY, Remember ...) ': Computer called G. O. D. (come up with an acronym) or 'J. E. H. O. V. A . H.' -- Except Columbia had little to do with any real religion, despite the writers attempts to make such linkages . A rather bad cliche cult monstrosity was all they achieved (or dare do). * The Hallelujah 9000 < --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - * Mechanical whirligigs and blinking lights (cannot have a computer without lots of blinky lights). * Relays were long known (during WW2 the Germans even made computers with them). * Mechanical bits go back before Babbage (gears and levers and ratchets and cams - can use literally TONS of these). * Ticker tape printers and keyboards (telegraph technology existed - perfect for Player getting game 'messages' not requiring Voice Actors. * Giant glass tubes full of glowing liquids and bubbles in them (its been done) * Wires to everywhere (Oops, messes up that game rendering budget) * Automatic doors - the very latest 'modern' advancement (and security doors the 'Computer' controls). * Control that train system (if it ever was to be as originally shown) * Keep tabs on the citizens (room with 'situation board' with rotating name plate status indicators) * "God Was The First Programmer" - Jeremiah Fink and "The Cattle are merely Data" * We can have real fun with this stuff (lotsa Rapture MMORPG Assets can be adapted - just add gears and brass) * Comstock, at the end of the story, has wires going into the back of his head (So is HE the Machine *OR* is the Machine HIM ???) * Booker's Famous line from the redo game : 'That's Comstock ??? You kind of pity this sick bastard, but all that is left is to "Pull Out The Plug ! "' But the twist is that Booker is then at THE END shown sitting in a chair with WIRES now out of the back of HIS head!!! (( '' See how easy it is to come up with these 'profound' plots. '' )) --- --- --- '''Sad, We Shoulda Had Rapture For The Third Game : If Levine had simply done another Rapture installment -- instead of that bloated Gingerbread scenery, those poorly regurgitated game elements, the convoluted BS Fantasy techno-story, been without the societal/historic/religious/scientific bull$hit job (and minus all the self back-patting at how clever it all was), *AND* JUST THE SAME COMBAT Features OF THE OLDER GAMES --- AND THEN doing it for HALF the Cost, it would have SOLD just as well as Infinite BS did (and Reaped ACTUAL PROFIT BECAUSE OF ITS LOWER DEVELOPMENT COST). IS Like what happens in Rapture with FAILZ -- in the Real World, incompetently making a game has consequences. --- --- --- Sayings For the MMORPG : "Forget it, Jake. It's Chinatown" "Forget it Booker, its Lambville" "Forget it Dr Lamb, This is Ryantown" Tenenbaum - "Forget It Suchong, Its Genetics !!!" --- --- --- Not Wasting Player's In-Game Travel (Game) Time : Realistic movement might be good/better realism, but can be tedious/ordinary/non-entertaining. The Rapture Reborn MMORPG wouldn't have any Insta-Travel which other games use to skip their boring terrain, but the intent of this MMORPG would be to have all kinds of interesting things everywhere ("A Journey - is the getting there" ...) The standard of 'Running' everywhere in most games (versus 'Walking') also isn't overly realistic (negative effects of 'running' through all but trivial terrain should exist). Alot of movement done by Team NPCs can be done while the Player is offline (alot of tedious mundane tasks which many MMORPGs have the Players personally do - and it would help they can do it without explicit micromanaged orders for routine activities - tasks selected and prioritized and status is available). At least within New Rapture, and its environs, you can take any available reconstituted "Transit" to the edge of your 'Stepping Off Place' into your adventures in 'The Ruins'. Other shortcuts along your desired paths can also save you time (It would be part of your mapping 'app' in the game to indicate these options, and your 'Team' NPCs AI would utilize them when you aren't there.) Added access to these movement 'easements' are obtained through game experience. Automatic movement along your predesignated 'Path' can be done by your Avatar WHILE you are attending other routine tasks (reading your mail, looking at a newspaper, checking 'Team' Task statuses, etc...) --- --- --- Add to Quatumz Bullshit page You could write entire books about the ins and outs of quantumz and time travel in interdimesionz, and what systems with it might work under certain fantasy assumptions, and how all the various issues might be systematically (consistently) resolved (and what can be done and what just cannot). Infinite BS took the 'Cuz' path of : "We Make It Whatever We Want and Don't Have To Explain Why What We Show Isn't Even Consistent With Itself". Very easy for when you hear a few 'quantumz' buzzwords that sound like something you use to enable types of events in a game. Also very easy when you read or are told : "It DOES NOT' mean that" or "It doesn't work that way", and you ignore logic "cuz its only a game". The intent was only to SOUND like its connected to something real, to 'fool the rubes' into buying the 'neat' game. Even better was : Having promotional Vids showing off "what the game will be like", and then abandoning most of that because it turned out to be too difficult to get to work -- the special Tear scenes where YOU could invoke *choice* of Elizabeth from causing something in the current combat situation. Those 'canned' arena battle Tear things (Samurai ???) were pathetic, and obviously a weak attempt for the originally 'trailer' shown idea. 'Bait and Switch' Much ??? Observing (decoherencing) The Game Caused It To Collapse From Its Superposition (Uncertain) State Into Its One Non-Quantum Probability State (which was of Mediocre Insufficiency). ''' --- --- --- '''Minervas Den Tour Hokery : That big thing (an attempt at a Hal 9000 image?) in the (control) Tour 'demonstration' room was in reality just a lot of high voltage trickery, to show to people who would not be impressed by what real computers mostly looked like. BTW, Why wasn't the computer called 'Minerva' ?? "The Thinker" was already Ver 3.1 (after many upgrades), and still had some problem with rebooting frequently for unexplained reasons (Blue Screen of Death or as Wahl put it - "another Major Fuq-o-rama"). The big goofy thing facing the control room wouldn't appear to shut down when the computer 'barfed', so the Tourists wouldn't realize what problems really were going on. --- --- --- Take Us To Eden or The Bunny Gets It : An Ultimate idea would have been to take all of the original 'Columbia' through a giant Tear to some pristine alternate 'Earth' -- But then why stay up in floaty-ville ? And the whole 'Destroy the Evil World' stuff would become pointless. A plan for such might at least have been hinted. BUT the limited defective fantasy-thinking had to remain for what the game was really all about : a Slaughter-fest shooting gallery for Players - most of whom really didn't care a wit for any "story", as long as the pseudo-Nazis and freaky things were there to kill. Empty World - Oops no supplies for Columbia to be found there. So they would all soon starve to death within weeks (no farmers onboard and little you can just scoop up - with cannibalism before the end) - A decrepit lifeless Columbia drifting about, until it deteriorates and crashes - its wreckage to be found by some aliens in a million years ... --- --- --- The Great Chain : "There is something more powerful than each of us, a combination of our efforts, a Great Chain of industry that unites us. But it is only when we struggle in our own interest that the chain pulls society in the right direction..." - Andrew Ryan Lamb labeled The Great Chain a religion. But being truthful "Wasn't her Thang", and Ryan wasn't allowed by the writers to answer her argument with his usual (and previously shown) persuasiveness. The Great Chain is Rapture's Philosophical concept of Progress, driven by individual breakthroughs and advancements, from which all then benefit (you can pull the Chain forward OR be pulled along with it). Conversely, when tyranny and socialism drag society/the economy backward, then everyone is dragged down. --- --- --- Game Mechanics What interactions the player has, the interface the results from the simulates world. --- Game's Physical Player State Simulation and Effects : People (Players) get affected by things, and their experience is colored by their current state (and very different from the retarded/simplistic Player stability seen in most games where you barely get affected by life-threatening wounds and such while doing game actions). MORE versatility is needed : * Wounds (including various side-effects), limping, trembling, etc... * Burns and Significant Pain * Nauseous (queasy/vomiting) * Drunk / Buzzed / Hung Over / Headache - Migraine * Hit on Head - stunned * Bad Clams .. (food poisoning , vomiting) * Flatulance, burpulance, Sneezing * Sick with a Cold - impaired - Cough and Congestion * Tired / Sleepy * Groggy, Dizzy / Woozy * Hungry - distracted in advanced state (low energy) * "The Nine Dwarves of ADAM ABUSE" ( A Rapture Public Presentation - 10 minute between-movies 'short') Various visual animations and shifts of perception, as well as stances and impairments of movement, etc... (lots of additional animation/asset work to add all these and variations, and scripting to control them). --- --- --- Accidents With Plasmids ? : Apparently they didn't have too much of this problem (things like accidental activation) -- It was in a simplified-detail Shoot-Fest game remember ... In a realistic situation there WOULD be accidents and mishandling of these potentially dangerous effects. Even the more benign products could do serious damage to nearby objects/people (or the user). Voluntary activation has to be well controlled (and involuntary particularly prevented). Maybe we just didn't see enough use of them (only a fraction of the Splicers had them by BS1 times) Accidental effects would add interesting dimension to the game (both by YOU(Players), NPCs and Splicers). Misfiles and Malfunctions would likewise make things less certain, or cause unwanted/unfortunate surprises. There's also affects of some of the Tonics which might similarly be hazards (clumsy Spider Splicers with those razer sharp hooks, or just missing a finger/toehold and falling ???) Alot of the 'defensive shield' type defensive Tonic had rather strong effects. SO lots of complication can be added for this to make Plasmid/Tonic use a bit more interesting. --- --- --- Rapture Cocktails : Cocktails - Mixed drinks adopted during prohibition because of the poor quality of the alcohol (they weren't invented then, that goes much further back in history). Names suggested (all originals) : * The "Bloody Stool" was one of Sander Cohen's favorites Highballs, allegedly * Tequila Mockingbird * The Riptide * Kitten in a Blender * A Sticky Marvin * Sinclair Standard #2 * Hepton's Pancake House * A Ryan Salute * Gelatinous Fist --- --- --- Ryan Did NOT Die **SPOILER ALERT** ' : With Ryan knowing of Fontaine's plot (the one about 'Jack') from Suchong (who was saving his own neck and staged his own 'dying' act to fool Fontaine). This becomes much more likely after it is shown (in BaSx) Fontaine/Atlas hadn't even bothered acquired Jacks WYK 'Control Phrase' (a rather nonclever/moronic thing). NOTE - For that **STUPID ALTERNATE INFINITE UNIVERSE** Warning is in effect for that story material as far as it all being 'Canon'. --- --- --- '''Return of the "Straw Boater" Hat ' : We saw at least one Splicer type in Rapture wearing it (Breadwinner??) "Retro" (like the Edwardian party-wear) - was popular in the 'Moderne' 20s (like in Gatsby) --- --- --- '''Skyline Boxcars ?? : Raw materials for the city have to come from somewhere to put into those boxcars (or to be made into the things put into them). (( '' Or they could just be full of BS constantly circulating about the Fantasy city ?? '' )) What population even needs such a system when the visible city appears to only house mere hundreds of citizens (half seem to be Police/Para-military and another half the Anarchists), and the servitor class (where THEY all live is a mystery -- though the lower orders might mostly habitate under the streets). Those few vending carts and wagons would be sufficient for everything (assuming the stuff has to be produced from somewhere instead of just magically appearing). Similarly, moving people in a citywide system would have been logical, but no 'People Movers' seem to be on these Skyline 'rails' anywhere to be seen (despite stations being labeled). The game writers show their ignorance of understanding of what viable city/town transportation was like (and had to be) before automobiles/trucks became common. --- --- --- Paupers Drop 'Poor' ': The 'shantytown' in the Paupers Drop location - seriously how many people could actually live there ?? (minus the Sinclair Hotel's space). Seems the number of 'poor' in Rapture was much exaggerated (as would be done by Lamb and Atlas to cause trouble and justify/facilitate their crimes). Blocked Doors lead to adjacent areas, hopefully there's more evidence of 'poor people' somewhere there in Rapture's "Rooseveltville". What you see there (a caricature of 'poverty') in BS2 was more what happened during/after the 'civil war' and subsequently under the Lamb regime (Possibly because better places have become uninhabitable due to collectivist mismanagement/lack of upkeep). --- --- --- Game Mechanics '''Need Way to 'Talk' to NPCs Without (or with less of) the typical 'Menu' mechanism : ' Too many options (for a greater plethora of interactions), but general interactions it might be faster (and gateway to the more detailed 'menu'). Selections for a 'short list' (and context shortlists) Voice input ? Single words work best, followed by simple sentences - Action, Action+Target. Many 'Emotes' might be activated that way and used as common responses to NPCs. The usual problem is activating NPCs you didn't intend (will have to investigate this issue ... Focus, and Attention being imparted ...). Dialog Variations could be configured (scripted) to best fit the Players preference/situation. Pointers (gesture) to objects or signs/placards to make selections specific. (particularly if the 'hand' manipulation is much more developed as I would expect for other game interactions) --- --- --- 'Construction - Concrete ': There has been (real world) talk of using some Roman era formulations for underwater use (combination of lime and volcanic ash) which have held up for millenia (though that type of cement might NOT really be particularly strong concrete -- just durable - still there would be specialized uses for that in Rapture ). Modern formulations would likely make adjustments and improvements. --- --- --- ADAM 'Fluorescent Proteins (real world) ': Used to mark various biological organisms and used in analysis of various genetic processes (visible under ultraviolet spectrum) Unfortunately its not bio-luminescence which gives that nifty gloweyness to shit. This rather is fluorescing under certain frequencies of light, but is used to differentiate and measure 'tagged' proteins, and is useful in genetic/biochemical experimentation. It potentially can be used as an indicator of certain process within cells (as in the manipulations done for the Bio-Electronic processes). Thus used to gauge progress/result in the manufacturing processes. --- --- --- '''Codez : Code machines used by Ryan to communicate with his Surface Organization (he was smart enough to NOT sell it off in a 'Fire Sale' while funding Rapture's building, and used it to sustain Rapture during its stabilization/adjustment phase). Various mechanical code machines had already been devised long before the much mentioned 'Enigma' machines (which was a variation of code mechanisms used in commercial communications well before in the 30s). The ultra-low frequency radio system in Rapture Central Control was best suited to Morse Code signalling which matches this type of code machine. --- --- --- --- --- . .